There are clear economic incentives that drive aircraft designers to provide as many seats as possible in a passenger aircraft. However, of late, concerns have been raised about potential health effects upon passengers who are forced to sit for an extended period in a seat that allows its occupants little room for movement. While this problem could be addressed by offering passengers more legroom, this would reduce the carrying capacity of the aircraft, and, in consequence, its revenue earning ability. At present, the extent to which reduced air pressure in aircraft cabin contributes to observed health effects is not known. However, there is concern that corresponding effects might occur in similarly cramped seating in other circumstances, for example, in other form of transport such as aircraft, ships, hydrofoils, trains and coaches and so forth, as well as in other circumstances not related to transport.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a seating arrangement that can be used in passenger aircraft and in other circumstances that can provide an occupant of the seats with additional space while having a minimal effect on seating capacity, as compared with conventional seating arrangements.